


Un día tranquilo

by eminahinata



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un día realmente tranquilo, pensó Chin. Y uno lleno de promesas también. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día tranquilo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Éste fic es la respuesta de uno de los prompts del kinkmeme que se realiza en h50_esp en LJ. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Era un día realmente tranquilo, pensó Chin. En toda la semana  no habían tenido ningún caso, ningún terrorista, ningún grupo de narcotraficantes queriendo usar las islas de Hawaii como su sede, ninguna alerta falsa de terremoto/tornado tropical/tsunami/etc. Nada de nada. Y eso había estado bien, porque eso significaba tiempo libre con su hermosa esposa.

Y eso era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Pero él debió bien haber sabido. Todos eso días en calma significaban el comienzo de una tormenta. Una tormenta muy grande.

Y era en estos momentos cuando se preguntaba si tener a dos alfas y un omega en un grupo de trabajo como el de ellos era lo más indicado. Eran grandes dolores de cabeza para un beta como él, tener que lidiar con la competitividad extrema de Steve y Kono en cualquier cosa, o tener que retener a Steve (lo cual, por cierto, ha sido difícil, porque los alfas tenían más masa muscular que los betas como él y el castaño fue entrenado por la Marina y todo eso) cuando Danny había empezado a mostrar signos de su calor, al olvidar sus fechas, antes de que se lanzara encima del rubio  como un animal y....

No mejor ni pensarlo. Él quería y respetaba mucho a sus dos compañeros para andar pensando en eso. No como su prima, que al parecer no conocía el significado de decencia.

Pero por otro lado…

Su vida era más divertida.

Como en esos momentos.

Resulta ser que el Gobernador los había llamado ya que el nuevo Embajador de Rusia llegaría ese día y necesitaba que lo escoltaran por puro protocolo y de paso presentarlos como antes habían sido introducidos con grandes mandos en el poder político. Nada fuera de lo común, pensó con cierto desdén en un principio. Resulta ser que el Embajador es un alfa soltero y muy bien parecido (¿Qué? Que fuera un beta no significaba que no podía admitir si era o no atractivos), con una sonrisa fácil y un carácter demasiado amable para un alfa (si, si, estereotipos). Resulta ser que el Embajador Denis Petrov había captado el aroma de Danny y rápidamente buscado con la mirada al omega.

Resulta ser que al parecer el Embajador Petrov había quedado realmente fascinado de su amigo omega, acercando sigilosamente a éste y comenzando una pequeña charla, el acento marcado, cuando el Gobernador Denning los había terminado de presentar. Resultar ser que Danny había _sonreído_ ante una broma del Embajador y... bueno, fue cuando estalló la bomba.

Steve se lanzó contra el Embajador, los gruñidos haciéndose presentes y todo ese baile de quién es más macho que el otro. Kono se apresuró a colocarse a un lado de Steve, mostrando los dientes, cuando el guardaespaldas (quién también  es un alfa) del Embajador empezó a gruñir a Steve.

Rápidamente él se había acercado hacía Danny, quién ya estaba preparado para colocarse en medio y soltar una de sus peroratas, para alejarlo y mantenerlo seguro. Y, si, Danny estaba molesto ante esa acción, pero si al rubio le llegara a pasar algo Steve lo mataría a él. Así que mejor prevenir que lamentar, muchas gracias. Él todavía quería pasar algunos años con su esposa y tal vez conseguir su jubilación y viajar algún país europeo y…

−Es mío –ladró Steve, un gruñido saliendo de lo más profundo de su pecho. Tras él, Danny jadeó en sorpresa−. No te acerques o te partiré la cara.

El Embajador pareció sorprendido antes de soltar una carcajada sin humor en ella.

−No puedo oler que _esté_ reclamado, así que no es tuyo. Puedo hacer mi movimiento si así lo deseo –dijo el castaño rubio, su postura retando a Steve, quién reacciono y volvió a lanzarse hacia el Embajador con la intención de hacer lo que había amenazado hace un momento.

Y el caos se hizo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, ellos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del hospital luego de que el Gobernador alzara la voz y lograra detener la carnicería que se realizó en medio de la oficina del Gobernador (quién era un beta y resulto ser que tenía tanta presencia que pudo detener a cuatro alfas. Él admiraba eso en secreto).

Ambas partes habían pedido disculpas a regañadientes y el Gobernador había asegurado que Danny pertenecía al 5-0 y que no era necesario ese tipo de comportamiento y blablablablabla. Ellos habían ido al hospital a insistencia de Danny cuando vio que Kono sangraba de una herida en el brazo y que era necesario y… bueno, el resto de la perorata de su querido amigo rubio.

Ahora él se encontraba sentado al lado de su prima, quién se encontraba bastante quieta luego de la explosión de adrenalina en la oficina del Gobernador, mientras que al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en la camilla, Steve tenía esta expresión satisfecha (como la de un gato que se comió al canario) siendo regañado por el rubio, quién movía sus brazos con gran pasión ante el ritmo de sus palabras, su rostro cada vez más rojo de vergüenza y furia.

−¡Y no puedes ir llamando a las personas por allí tuyas, porque eso no se hace de esa forma y…!

−Danno… −cortó Steve.

−¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el mencionado antes de ser jalado con cierta brusquedad hasta estar entre las piernas del alfa y ser besado como si no hubiera mañana.

Hm.

Y sonrió. Porque sabía que Steve no había querido hacer nada al respecto porque Danny no podía dejar ir a Rachel (su anterior alfa, quién había roto el vínculo para irse con un beta) y siendo Steve como es él, quería hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. Quería a Danny de tal forma que estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Pero ahora que una verdadera amenaza se hizo presente y Steve pudo saborear la posibilidad de que Danny pudiera ser arrebatado de su lado, era mejor empezar y dejar de lado las inseguridades

A su lado Kono rió suavemente, ambos decidiendo silenciosamente salir de la habitación al ver como Danny se relajaba en los brazos del Seal y se permitía ser más acercado al otro cuerpo, ambos convencidos de que sus dos amigos necesitaban la privacidad en ese momento.

Era un día realmente tranquilo, pensó Chin.

Y uno lleno de promesas también.


End file.
